No Need For Words
by Peggie
Summary: Bruce learns it possible to express his feeling to his young ward without words.


Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own All the characters; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright

Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own All the characters; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright.

No Need For Words

By

Peggie

"Of course he doesn't understand, damn it Sir, there are times I don't understand and I've known you since you were four. The boy comes from a totally different background. He hasn't been used to love being expressed by the giving of inanimate objects. Master Richard's parent were a close and loving couple who openly showed their affection to each other and their son. Presents are nice Bruce, but he requires more than that. He's scared, unsure of his role in this house. Unsure how long he's going to be allowed to stay here."

"I've told him this is his home for as long as he wants." Bruce said coldly.

"Yes, you did and I know you meant it, but I am not sure the boy did. I am not sure I would have in his place."

"What more could I say?" Bruce asked.

"Sir, it's not what is said, it's how it's said, that counts."

"Alfred, you do the parenting bit, you're good at it. You show him he's wanted here." Bruce said.

"That's not going to have the same affect Sir, after all I am only a servant here." 

"Only a servant?" Bruce said. "Who thinks you're only a servant?" 

"Most people," Alfred said "and at times that includes me" the man added under his breath.

"Look Alfred, I am busy, is there a point to this or were you just feeling like a chat. Whichever it is, it'll have to wait, I am due out on patrol."

Bruce turned his chair away from the man and stood up.

"**SIT YOURSELF DOWN, AND DAMN WELL LISTEN FOR ONCE**!" Alfred Roared.

Totally shocked Bruce complied with his butler's demands.

"I didn't spend fourteen year's battling a series of accounts and pen pushes to watch you making the same mistakes as they did. They were convinced all you Bruce Wayne needed was a healthy bank balance and expensive presents to be happy."

"Upstairs is a young man facing his first Birthday without his parents. Can you remember that experience? Like you, he lost his parents in tragic circumstances. But unlike you he also lost his home and everyone he knew and loved. Gotham shouldn't be your immediate concern tonight."

"Gotham needs me!" Bruce stated. 

"So does that little boy, he needs to know he's wanted and loved. Also, I need to know Bruce Wayne, is man enough to show him that. This is one task that can not be performed by Batman. This task is one I cannot do for you Bruce." 

"I am sorry Alfred, I can't, I am no good at the emotion bit. If that's what he wants than maybe he needs a different home."

"Bruce it's his Birthday today and you've hardly seen him. This is the first Birthday he's had without his parents. Do you remember your ninth Birthday." Alfred asked gently, "I do, you spent it with Leslie and myself. We went carting and had a picnic. At the end of the day we spent an hour skimming pebble across the sea. I think you enjoyed that hour as much as you did the carting. That hour cost nothing, but my time, I hope it expressed my feelings for you. I hope you knew how much I cared about you."

The older mans words brought long forgotten memories flooding back. Bruce remembered feeling both safe and loved as his friend had taught him to skim pebbles.

They had never had a tactile relationship. But Alfred had always managed to express his love for his ward without the need for words. He'd always been there, always listened to Bruce's problems and no matter what always had time for his young friend.

Sighing loudly Bruce pulled off his cowl. "Well what would you now be doing in my place? He asked. 

"I believe sir, I would be helping him to construct that very elaborate model aeroplane you bought him, so that it was ready for him to fly it at the picnic **WE** are taking him on tomorrow."

"But I've got a...."

Bruce's voice trailed off as Alfred gave him one of those looks that could curdle milk at fifty paces. "Yes, a picnic, good idea Alfred." He managed to say.

"I shall go upstairs and prepared Hot Chocolate for two, then Sir, while you put your suit and toys away."

As the older man headed for stairs he heard "Only a servant, I don't think." Alfred had to smile as the young man sounded so much like the boy he had been.

Ten minutes later Bruce knocked uncertainly on the door to the old nursery. A thin young boy was sat surrounded by what seemed to be hundreds of pieces of kit. He was looking at the instruction booklet and frowning.

"Hi chum, mind if I join you?" Bruce asked. 

Dick smiled uncertainly, "I can't seem to get this sorted. I've been trying, honest I have Bruce."

Bruce saw that the boy was close to tears. No wonder Alfred had been so insistent that the boy needed his help. "No problem Dick, let's have a look at the instructions." Twenty minutes later and both young men were still no further on. But they were laughing as each one tried and failed to assemble part of the model.

Alfred walked in and set a tray with Hot Chocolate and cookies down on the table. "Refreshments Sir," he said. 

"Alfred didn't I have a kite, the one we made when I was ten. I know I kept it. So it must be somewhere in the house."

"All your old things I moved to the store room on the third floor sir," the older man said raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Why do you ask?"

"Well this things past me, tonight. Next time we buy something less complicated. Or better still one already assembled "

"Come on Dick let's find that kite."

Both young men raced off and Alfred raised his eyes in despair at the sound of running feet and the prospect of having to tidy up the third floor storeroom after one on Master Bruce's searches.

"Wow Bruce, whatever's this thing?" Dick asked. 

Bruce laughed, "That's my prize winning Science Fair project. A solar powered cart. Alfred and I built it when I was twelve."

They had been looking through Bruce's toys for over two hours when they finally they found the kite, it hadn't faired too well, it was frail and brittle with age. Bruce saw Dick's face fall. "I know what, we'll get Alfred to help us to make a new one."

They raced back down stairs. Alfred was walking out of the kitchen towards his quarters when they got there. "I am going to turn in now sirs, I've had a very long and busy day and I need to be up early to organise the food for our picnic. I've left fresh Hot Chocolate in the kitchen, along with two pieces of chocolate cake."

Dick's disappointment subsided, Alfred's chocolate cake was one of the best things about living here. He put his arms around the old mans waist and hugged him tightly, "Thanks Alfred."

Bruce saw Alfred quickly return the hug before disentangling himself from the boy's grasp. "Good night Sirs, please try to minimise the spread of crumbs by using the plates provided."

Both young men replied "Yes Alfred!" in unison then both laughed.

Alfred had just entered his room when he heard Master Dick's whoop of delight. He was smiling as he thought 'I will need to instil in that young man a sense of decorum.'

Bruce and Dick had entered the kitchen to find not only the cake on the table but also a fully built model plane.

After his initial whoop of joy Dick asked, "Bruce is there anything Alfred can't do?"

"Nothing I discovered yet!" Bruce replied. 

The two young men sat eating cake and talking. 

Bruce escorted the boy up to bed. A final present lay on his pillow. It was addressed to Master Dick & Master Bruce. Opening it Dick discovered a book, a rather old book, well read. "Robin Hood!" Bruce exclaimed, "this was my favourite story as a boy. Alfred must have read it to me a hundred times. I thought the book had been lost."

Dick sat enthralled as Bruce read the familiar story to him from the old book. 

"Good night Bruce," a sleepy voice said as he closed the door. "I had a great Birthday thanks."

Bruce went down stairs to Alfred's quarters and quietly knocked on his friends door. "Come in Master Bruce." the old man called. Bruce entered his friend room to find Alfred sat by the fire a book open on his lap. "I just came to say good night, and thank you."

"I take it Master Dick enjoyed the evening."

Bruce nodded, "So did I, but I meant Thank You, for everything, you know.." the young man finished uncertainly.

Alfred smiled, "My pleasure Sir." he answered softly.

"By the way where did you find the Robin Hood book. I thought I'd lost it years ago."

The old man smiled sagely. "Oh it was right were you left it. On my desk. It must just have got hidden under some papers." 

Bruce smiled "I was rather too fond of hearing that story."

"Yes, sir and now you can have the pleasure of reading it to Master Dick!" If you're lucky he will get tired of it after the fiftieth time of hearing it! If not you could always leave the book on my desk! Good Night Sir."

Bruce laughed, "Good Night Alfred."


End file.
